Oscillator Patches
FFM Module The FFM Module is a Feedback Frequency Modulation Oscillator. It works like a standard FM Operator but offers a feedback path on the modulator. The parameters are: FM-Amount (FMAMT) Multiplier (Multi) FM Tune Feedback (Feedb) It offers two CV inputs for pitch (CV1, CV2) and CV inputs for all other parameters. Input CV1, CV2, FMAMT, Multi, FMTune, Feedback Output Signal PhaseBasher Module Phase-Bashed Synthesis was invented by Miller Puckette. To learn about this technique, we recommend to visit: msp.ucsd.edu/Publications Input CV1 (Pitch), CV2 (Pitch), CV3 (Morph), CV4 (PWM) Output Signal FM Mod Module The FM Mod is a simple, yet advanced Frequency Modulation module. In order to use it, feed a CV signal into the CV 1 input (carrier) and a Trigger signal into the Trigger input. The Trigger signal will trigger the built in envelopes which shape the sound in its amplitude and the modulation index of the FM synthesis. FM Mod uses only 2 sine wave oscillators but can already create complex sounds. The CV 2 input can be used to modulate the carrier frequency while the CV 3 input can modulate the modulation index of the second oscillator. FM Mod features 2 breakpoint envelopes with curves for the overall amplitude and the FM modulation. Envelope Edit: By clicking in the envelope section, you create a breakpoint. Dragging a breakpoint to change it's position and shift-click a breakpoint to delete it. In order to make a curved segment between two breakpoint, alt/control click on the segment and drag the segment. Each Envelope offers 5 preset storage locations - simply shift-click in a circle to store and on circle to recall. FM A offers a unique way of triggering these presets with 'EPT' (=Envelope Preset Triggerâ„¢) function. Once activated, it cycles through the stored presets of the envelopes with each trigger from it's Trigger input. The number box next to the EPT label defines the length of the cycle iteration (1-5). Each Envelope has its own output for further treatment, so you can misuse the envelopes for other modules as well. Input CV1, CV2, CV3, TRIG Output Signal, ENV 1, ENV 2 Noise B Module The Noise B module delivers more unconventional noise. It has two modes: a) OSCNoise: The noise oscillator produces a narrow band of noise. The bandwitdh can be quite narrow so that the noise will have a distinct pitched character, sounding like a noisy sine wave. You can 'play' this noise tonally (to some degree). b) Digital Noise provides a special form of digital noise which is quite different from the noise colours of the other noise modules. Input CV1 (usually Pitch), CV2 Output Signal Noise A Module The Noise module delivers noise in different colours: White, Pink, Violet and Blue. "Color" for noise signals is similar to the concept of timbre in music (which is also called "tone color"); however the latter is almost always used for sound, and may consider very detailed features of the spectrum. The Noise module offers three outputs. Via the dial you can fade the white noise to a coloured noise and the result is available on the MIX output. The White output outputs pure white noise and the coloured out makes the selected noise colour available. Output Mix, White, Colour Osc A Module The Osc A module can produce and output several antialiased waveforms simultaneously. The master pitch can be adjusted either in FREQ (8.2 Hz - 20kHz) or in semi tones (+/- 60). The waveforms are: Sine Saw Tri Square DualSaw The individual waveforms have their own output each but you can switch the waveform output on the first output. The Saw, Triangle and Square Waveforms can be synced to an external master Oscillator with the Sync input. The pulse width of the Square and Triangle waveforms can be adjusted and also modulated from an external signal. If the waveform output chooser of the output is set to DualSaw, the PW (Pulse Width) knob will control the detune factor of the two sawtooth waveforms for a fat sound. The detune factor can also be modulated with an external signal on the PWM input if the "ExMod" switch is activated. A fine tune parameter lets you tune the Oscillators from 431-448 Hz. Tip: you can always type in accurat values in dials and number boxes with the keyboard. Input CV1 (Pitch), CV2 (Pitch), CV3 (Pitch), Lin, PWM, Sync Output Output, Sine, Saw, Tri, Square, DualSaw, Ramp 0-5v Osc B Module The Osc B module can produce several antialiased waveforms. The master pitch can be adjusted either in FREQ (8.2 Hz - 20kHz) or in semi tones (+/- 60). The available waveforms are: Sine Saw Tri Square Noise The Saw, Triangle and Square Waveforms can be synced to an external master Oscillator with the Sync input. The pulse width of the Square and Triangle waveforms can be adjusted and also modulated from an external signal. The OSC B lets you add partially white noise. Input CV1 (Pitch), CV2 (Pitch), CV3 (Pitch), Lin, PWM, Sync Output Output, Ramp 0-5v OSCMorph OscMorph Module The OscMorph Module can morph between Square, Sine and Saw/Triangle wave (depending on the Pulsewidth/dutycycle setting. All parameters can be controlled via CV which allows very interesting musical results. The pulse width parameter can modulate the duty cycle of the rectangular wave and shape the up-sawtooth to a triangle to a downfalling sawtooth wave. Input CV1 (Pitch), CV2 (Pitch), CV3 (Morph), CV4 (PWM) Output Signal CLICK Click Module Click is a wavetable-based Impulse Generator. Draw the desired shape of the impulse in the 'shape' labeled section. Trigger the impulse either manually via the trigger button or with an external source on the TRIG input. Input Trigger Output Signal ADD12 The Add 12 module is an additive Oscillator / sound generator. 12 sine waves shape the timbre of the sound if you change their amplitudes with the 12 sliders. The frequency of the additive sound generator is defined by the incoming CV 1 value and can be further modulated by the CV 2 modulation input. Add 12 offers three built in presets for quick access: Sine, Rectangular and Sawtooth Input CV1, CV2 Output Signal PulseTrain PulseTrain Module The PulseTrain Module features 2 pulse generators. These create a pulse signal whose period is specifiable in terms of milliseconds. Each pulse can be defined in its time, width and phase. The two pulse signals are then fed through a logic operator: && (and, returns 1 if pulse 1 and 2 are nonzero) OR (or, returns 1 if either pulse 1 or 2 are nonzero) XOR (boolean xor, returns 1 if one of pulse 1 and pulse 2 are nonzero, but not both. Input TimeA, WidthA, PhaseA, TimeB, WidthB, PhaseB Output AND, OR, XOR ADD40 Add 40 Module Add 40 is a interpolated sine-wave oscillator bank with 40 sine wave generators. You can adjust the Frequency of the oscillators with 40 sliders and their amplitudes with another set of 40 sliders. In order to achieve accurate slider movements, he ADD40 module has some built in logic to shape the frequencies / amplitudes: Sine: create a sine-like waveshape Line: creates a sawtooth-style downwards shape ZigZag: creates a triangle-like shape Tan: a basic hyperbolic tangent function Rand: Random The Zoom, Offset and Scale parameters are helpful to fine tune your shape. Note that in Rand mode the Offset and Zoom functions are disabled. Input CV1 Output Signal RedOSC RED OSC Module The 'red' OSCiLLOT modules are designed for unconventional, noisy, distorted and somewhat surprising sounds. The OSC RED module is a strange one: It is based on gaussian noise as a source material - the noise is fed into a Bandpass filter, which goes through a Waveshaper and finally passes a Resonator bank. The result is a karplus strong like sound. The 'Skip' parameter makes the result slightly wobbly and unstable while the 'Fiend' parameter causes a more noisy output. The 'Drive' parameter with the three number box parameters will drive and shape frequency spectrum of the output. The RED OSC module also offers a external signal input. If an external signal is present and the Int/Ext switch is set to Ext, the external signal will be used as source material instead of the gaussian noise. Of course the pitch and all other parameters can be modulated as well. Input CV1 (Pitch), CV2 (Pitch), CV3 (Pitch), Lin (Pitch), Fiend, Signal (Ext) Output Signal